This invention relates to light sources that use magnets to hold them in place. Prior magnetic lights often were bulky and difficult to use in cramped spaces by technicians, such as HVAC servicemen needing to read serial numbers or other information on the outside of unmovable machines. Many prior magnetic light sources were single or limited purpose lights designed to be attachable to only a small number of objects of preselected shapes or contours.